Real Father's Love
by cristina reid
Summary: Sequal to "Trapped" Non-Con!Men-Preg!Slash!
1. Chapter 1

chapter1

Arthur being pissed off was an understatment. He was ready to punch his father's lights out the moment he walked into the hospital. But Uther was no fool. A man like him would always have protection of every kind and Arthur would never be able to land a finger on him. So it was no surprise when Uther walked into the hospital with six of his security. The first step Arthur took towards the man Uthers men were on the blond like lions fighting for a pig.

"You can't do this!" He struggled with the three men holding him. "Why don't you leave Merlin alone!"

"I'm fine son, how are you?" Uther said with a small smile. "I must say, I never thought I'd see the day when my own son would try to ruin me. Of course, it was only a matter of time."

Arthur shook his head angrily. "I only did what was right." He growled. "You hurt Merlin, you should pay the price."

Uther tilted his head. "Yeah, speaking of the boy, I must take him home. He must feel so...alone at the moment."

Arthur stared and just wished that he had a gun then and there to shoot between Uther's eyes. "Leave him alone!" The blond yelled again as Uther turned and walked towards the room in question. His men pulling Arthur away to give Uther room to walk.

XOXOXOXO

Morgana pulled the t-shirt over Merlin's head with shakey hands. "Here are your shoes. Please hurry up so we can go before-"

"Go where?"

Merlin's blue eyes trailed from Morgana to the door and he took a huge step back. Morgana's brows narrowed when she turned to see Uther walking in the hospital room.

"I'm taking Merlin away from here." She said strongly.

Uther scoffed. "And where do you suppose you would take him? Hm?" He walked up to the young woman.

Morgana stood talk and walked in front of Merlin. "You better watch it Uther. You don't scare me anymore." She snarled.

"That's fine my dear. But it's not you I'm here for." His eyes trailed towards Merlin who had tears running down his face for more than the past hour.

Morgana took a step forward. "You won't lay a hand on him. I'm taking him away from here. Away from you."

Uther lifted a finger and ran it down Morgana's cheek before landing it on her chin. "Morgana love, don't try to fix other people's problems when you can't even fix your own."

Morgana growled low and pulled her face away. "It's not my problem or Merlin's, it's yours." She spat. "You're a sick man. You always have been, and always will be."

Uther smiled then hummed and just used his arm to push her away towards his other two security. "Take her home." He said annoyed. His eyes trailed to Merlin, who sobbed suddenly and shook his head.

"Please?"

Uther hummed again. "Don't worry Merlin. We can go home and everything will be fine."

Merlin wrapped his arms around himself and walked behind the hospital chair when Uther came closer.

"Don't touch him!"

Uther looked towards Morgana who was still being held by Uthers men. "I thought I told you to get her out of here."

"Yes sir."

Uther watched with a smile as Morgana was pulled out. He turned back to Merlin and his smile faded just as quickly when he saw the boy trying to make his way to the door. Uther's hand snapped out and grabbed Merlin's thin arm.

"It's interesting you know, a little birdie told me something I never thought possible."

Merlin stared breathing heavy through his nose. "So many... clients." Uther said low. "Who do you think the father is?"

Merlin gulped. "Why would you care?"

Uther's brows narrowed. "Because if I'm going to have a son, I don't want him as a freak."

Merlin's brows lightly narrowed. He didn't know how it happened but he was able to pull a small smile. "Guess what? It wasn't my genes that got me pregnant. It was the second father's." He tilted his head. "And that's you."

Uther stared for a moment before took a step back. "You are lying."

Merlin shook his head. "No I'm not. They checked my DNA, there's nothing wrong with me." He hissed. "And with my clients... as you call them. We always used protection, and I mean always. So I guess that makes you the freak."

Uthers hand snapped out and grabbed Merlin's jaw making gasp. "You watch your tone boy. As your father, now I can do more than just ground you."

Merlin growled and tried pulling his face away.

"I can make you scream, you know." Uther threatened.

"I will scream if you don't let go." Merlin said back. He struggled when Uther held on tighter to his face.

"You don't have proof that, that child is mine. And you will do well to remember, if the little bastard is mine-"

"It is yours. You're the only one who didn't use a condom." Merlin growled.

Uther gave a small smile. "Then that still works in my favor, boy."

Merlin stopped struggling and stared Uther in the eye.

Uther stared back with dark eyes. "As the second father, I will have say in what goes on in that child's life. So either do you as I say, or I will take it."

Merlin blinked and his eyes teared up. "You wouldn't dare." He said low.

"Wouldn't I? Remember Merlin, I am a rich man, I offered you before but you declined. I wonder what the state would say when they find a teen father out on the streets with a baby child. No doubt, they will take it and hand it over to the second parent, who is more than able to care for the child."

Merlin's breathing picked up more.

"That's me." Uther whispered darkly. He reached out and dried Merlin's falling tears with the back of his hand. "And that gives me power over you. Doesnt it?"

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was pacing back and forth in front of the hospital. The staff refused to let him back in, saying that he was disturbing the patients. When he saw Uthers security walking out, Arthur quickly ran to the door. But just as the last time, he couldn't get anywhere near Uther. He couldn't get anywhere near Merlin.

"Merlin!"

The teen didn't even look up to meet the blonds gaze, he just stared down at the floor as he and Uther walked towards the limo. Uther stopped struggling with the security and watched as Merlin slid into the limo before Uther did. When the men let him go so they can walk into the other limo, Arthur ran over to the one Merlin was in and barely touched the door before the car took off.

Arthur stood with his mouth slightly open and slammed his hand on the nearest thing he could find. That being a stong bench, Arthur cursed when his hand scrapped.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Merlin was very uncomfortable sitting next to Uther in the limo. He felt bad enough not even glancing at Arthur when he passed him. The way the blonds voice was, so loving and caring. Merlin heard it, Merlin heard the worried crack in his loves voice. Arthur was tough but Merlin was sure he might cry himself to sleep tonight. If he even fell asleep.

Now Merlin was smashing himself towards the other side of the limo trying to get as far away from Uther Pendragon. What was the point of that? He would be living with the older...old man now. Who knew what Uther would force him to do now that he had a way to use him without Merlin being able to object.

He brought one hand to his almost five month old belly and the other to his mouth but it couldn't stop the sob from escaping.

Uther looked towards him and his brows narrowed. "Stop." He said low.

Merlin only cried harder.

"I said st..." Uther growled low then reached up and pushed a small button that brought up a small window between them and the nosy driver who kept glancing back.

When they had no more audience, Uther grabbed Merlin's arm in a bruising grip. "Don't make me angry. You know how I get when I'm angry." Uther threatened. "And don't think you're going to get away with that little stunt you pulled. Trying to kill yourself has only made me angrier. You just wait until we get home." He said low.

Merlin lowered his head slowing down his cries and held his breath trying to stop, but it was no use. He burst out once more, and that's when Uther sent the punch to his fragile face with his meaty fist. Merlin's head fell against his side of the door, where he passed out cold.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur wasn't done pacing and he was really giving Morgana a headache. The woman was sitting on a black couch inside a really good-looking apartment.

Of course, that was because Arthur had got the apartment for Merlin and himself. Now that Morgana wasn't getting along with Uther he was going to have her stay with him until they got Merlin back.

The blond stopped pacing. "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to hire our own lawyers and use them to get Merlin out of his hands." He didn't wasn't to use Uther's name, he didn't even want to think it.

"Then what?" Morgana sniffled. She shook her head. "By the time we get Merlin back out he'll be more broken than he already is."

Arthur finally threw himself to sit on the couch with his head in his hands. He shook his head angrily. "I can't believe Merlin had five minutes of laughter and like that, they were gone."

Morgana wiped her eyes with her hands. "How could he do this? What made him want Merlin so much? Sure Merlin is beautiful, but he's so..."

"Young." Arthur finished.

Morgana slowly nodded. "Yeah." She said low. She took a deep breath. "How are we going to get Merlin out?"

Arthur pulled his head away from his hands and looked down at the wood flooring. "We kill Uther." He said low.

Morgana managed a small scoff.

Arthur's blue eyes trailed to his sister's, suddenly looking very dark. "I'm serious."

Morgana's tiny smile faded.

A/N: Small chapter. Sorry, I'm, nursing an annoying cold for the past four days and I seem to be getting worse instead of better and I want to update at least three stories today. I might come back to this one today if I can't think of chapters for the others.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

The moment Merlin walked inside the mansion, he knew it was a big mistake. Uther ordered his security to stay outside while and Merlin went inside. Inside, Uther walked over to the middle of the living room while digging in his pocket.

"This... is your home." He turned towards Merlin who just stared back, motionless, speechless, with no way how to feel. He already wasted all his feelings on the ride towards his "new home".

Uther stared with dark wanting eyes. "I suggest you take one last look outside because the moment that door shuts, it will not open." He said dangerously low.

This got Merlin's attention, making new feelings he didn't know he had come to make his heart pound against his ribs. His brows narrowed trying to show strength and not the fear he felt.

"What are you taking about? I'm free to do whatever I a w-"

"No, you are not." Uther argued as he walked over to the door. "I own you now. That means you will stay here unless I give you permission to leave. Which, I doubt you would need to. Everything you need is already here. Food, water, the heat and air conditioning is built within these walls, so you won't suffer."

Merlin shook his head disbelieving. "You can't do that!"

Uther only stared. "I can and I will." He said lower.

Merlin shook his head harder. "I have to leave sometime." He said lower. "People will notice Uther Pendragon's adopted "new son" not making as much appearances as his other children did."

"I couldn't care less about what they think. You should know that by now, _Merlin_." He said lustful.

The boy stared, breathing heavy as he watched Uther slam the door shut with his foot and it made a clicking sound, louder than it should've made. The man pulled out a familiar small remote then pressed the button. Merlin gulped as heard the familiar voice, "Security system activated."

Uther nodded. "Now, you're going to know what it was like for that week you sent me to prison." He said as he started walking back towards the boy.

Merlin gulped nervously then turned and ran towards where he knew Arthur's bedroom was. There he locked the door then slid to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. It only took about a minute for the door to be banged on from the other side, making Merlin yelp and jump away from the door then scoot towards the bed with his knees to his chest.

"You'll have to come out sometime." Uther taunted. "I may or may not be back before then. Bye Merlin."

The boy could hear the smirk in the man's voice. He held his breath as he heard Uther's steps going back downstairs then heard the faint sound of a door opening then closing.

XOXOXOXO

Uther came home late that night, 1:33 AM. He knew the boy was already asleep, so he went up the stairs. The man had, had a bad day and he needed some release of his anger. He smiled as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a small key. The thing about having kids is that they always find some place to hide in the house and parents should always have a key to get inside every door. Uther learned that the day Arthur got a failing report card and when Uther had chased after him, the young Arthur at the time, had locked himself in the bathroom.

He stared inside the bedroom and smirked when he saw the thin body under loads of covers. "Thinks he can hide?" Uther shrugged then walked over to the bed as he loosened his tie from his neck. He smiled at the small fragile looking state Merlin slept in. He brought one knee to the bed, but quickly stopped as Merlin made a small noise then buried his head inside the pillow.

The man smiled again and brought his other knee to the bed then slowly slid a finger so he pushed a strand of hair from the boy's face. He leaned down and sent a kiss to Merlin's forehead, then another to his cheek then to his lips.

Merlin's eyes snapped open and he tried sliding to the other side of the bed, but Uther had him in his grasp already. Merlin was trapped in between the man's arms and legs. The boy screamed and tried kicking, when it didn't work, he screamed again.

"Get off m-" He whimpered when a harsh slap hit his cheek, making his whole boy turned to the left. He reached up to grab his cheek but Uther grabbed his wrist.

"I'm warning you now. Shut up." The man snarled. "This will be quick and painless if you just do as I say."

Merlin sniffled and refused to open his eyes.

"Understand?"

No answer.

Uther grabbed the boy's jaw and forced him to face him. "Do you!"

Merlin opened his eyes and only stared at the man.

Uther suddenly blinked as he watched the ocean blue eyes. "My you are... too beautiful." With that, he leaned down and crushed his salty lips to the boy's.

Merlin turned his head to the side leaving room for Uther to kiss and bite at his neck. Again, the boy tried to get himself loose but Uther held on tight. The man leaned in and bit Merlin's ear making the boy scream louder.

Uther leaned up, a look of death and anger on his face. "Shut up!" He grabbed Merlin's hair and pulled him off the bed then pushed him to the floor.

Merlin fell on his back and stared up, stunned with wide eyes. When he saw Uther climb down from the bed, he quickly shot up to his feet and ran towards the door. Before he could even touch the door, Uther grabbed his hair once more, making the boy sob and reach up to the rough grip.  
He swung Merlin until he was back down on the floor then charged after him.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur sighed as he looked through the files in his hand. The anger he felt towards his father had grown into so much hatred, the blond was considering his threat to actually kill the man. HIs door bell rang, he knew who it was.

"It's open."

The door opened and in came Morgana. "Arthur, what is it?" She walked over to him and sat on the couch next to her brother. "You sounded so stressed. Did you hear from Merlin?"

Arthur shook his head sadly. "No." He then raised the papers in his hand. "But I did get this."

Morgana stared at him confused for a second before she grabbed the files. She read the first few lines and her brows narrowed. "This is..."

Arthur nodded. "A restraining order." The blond finished angrily. "Our father says if we come within a hundred feet of the mansion, we will get arrested."

Morgana read a little more and she frowned. "This only has your name on it, not mine." She looked at him, just as Arthur reached on the table and handed her an envelope.

"Surprise, you have mail." Arthur said sarcastically. Then he stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Morgana stood stunned as she stared at the letter. "I always knew you were an asshole Uther Pendragon, now I have even more proof." She threw the letter on the table and glared at the name of the accuser. The woman scoffed. "Bitch." She snarled low. Then she smiled wide as she thought of something Uther Pendragon hadn't. "Arthur!"

The blond quickly ran out of the kitchen wide-eyed. "What!"

Morgana smiled wide. "We can still get Merlin out."

Arthur stared confused and shook his head. "And how do you suppose-"

"Arthur, me and you have restraining orders, but someone doesn't, someone Uther doesn't know about."

Arthur stared even more confused and Morgana smirked. "Cenred." She said.

Arthur took a step back then smiled wide. "You're right." He said.

Morgana jumped from the couch. "Let's go tell him to get Merlin."

"No!"

Morgana frowned and looked back at her brother.

Suddenly Arthur smiled. "The thing about being a Pendragon is you need body guards. Uther won't let anybody near Merlin, he'll think he can take better care of him."

"So..."

Arthur smiled again. "He works most of the time, so you know Merlin will be alone most of the time."

Morgana nodded. "And..."

Arthur's smile turned to a smirk. "And that's when we strike."

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:This chapter is for Evil E. Evil, who kept bothering for a new chapter. Lol, don't worry, I love you. I love all my dedicated readers who go through lengths to get new chapters. It means you love my work. *Hearts and Hugs* Thank you readers, reviewers, followers.

chapter4

Merlin could barely open his eyes, but he forced himself to. He could barely breathe, but he forced himself to. He could barely move, and when he forced himself to, he wished he'd stayed unconscience. He could feel the stinging cut on his lip, and the bruises on his back. He could see his clothes thrown across the bedroom floor, and see his naked body. He gasped and shivered when he heard the sound of light snoring.

Merlin looked up at the bed to see Uther sleeping soundly... Well, not so soundly as the man was snoring quite loud. Merlin could barely gulp; He brought his hand to his throat where Uther grabbed him, and winced at the pain. He stood up slowly and painfully, then turned and reluctantly walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room.

He didn't make a sound. What sound does one make when they look like an over-used, over-battered punching bag that has been used for years? Merlin's eyes trailed down from the mirror and to his chest, his eyes quickly leaving his chest and looking towards his stomach. Tears formed in his eyes in realization; Was the baby alright?

He brought his hand to his stomach and rubbed gentle circles over the untouched belly; Not one bruise. Merlin suddenly found himself crying, and he hated himself for it. He hated himself because of the un-fatherly thoughts running through his head.

If Uther had only hit a little lower... the baby wouldn't have to suffer by coming into the world. But it seemed Uther wanted the child, but not as a father would, but as someone who had what they wanted. Someone who'd use anything to get and keep what they wanted. Uther knew if he killed the child then he would have no control over Merlin.

Merlin looked back up at the mirror and saw the tears running down his bloody and pale cheeks. If only he'd died when he jumped off the bridge. But then something else popped into his mind: He couldn't forget why he was alive. Who it was that saved him from the horrible fate of death, the one person he promised he wouldn't try to do it again.

Arthur.

Merlin knew the blond would be looking for him. He was probably looking for a way to help at that very moment. Merlin hummed and nodded.

"Merlin, love, come to bed."

The boy gasped and turned to see Uther tapping the bed tiredly and turning on his side. Merlin's brows narrowed and he stared darkly at the crazy man. Uther really was crazy if he thought Merlin would lay in bed with him. He was insane if he thought Merlin wouldn't try to find a way out.

"I'm a bit hungry, I'm going to the kitchen." He said darkly, then turned and grabbed his clothes as he walked towards the door without waiting for a response.

"Ah, yes... The baby must eat." Uther said, again tiredly with his eyes still shut tight.

Merlin's eyes darkened even more. Uther really was a moron.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred stared with raised brows. "You want me...to walk into Uther Pendragon's mansion...to kidnap Merlin." He repeated shocked. He was standing near the stove in his trailer staring down at Arthur and Morgana Pendragon on his couch.

"It won't be kidnapping, see. Merlin would want to go with you, after Arthur and me." Morgana said and took a sip of the cup of tea Cenred handed her.

Arthur nodded in agreement and took a cup of coffee from Cenred's offered hand. "Me and Morgana have a restraining order, but Uther doesn't know about you, you see. He can't stop you from going inside. I have my key; you could use it."

Morgana nodded. "Plus, Uther won't be there half the time. He's still a business man, he needs to get out almost every hour."

Cenred shook his head slowly, sarcastically. "And...what of his asshole full of guards?"

Arthur licked his lips. "Uther won't let anybody else near Merlin. He'll have him under lock and key at all...times..." The blond sighed loudly and shut his eyes, his teeth gritting. "Shit!"

Cenred eyed the blond man.

Arthur looked at Morgana. "The security alarm."

Morgana's eyes slowly widen, she sighed just as loud as Arthur. "Double shit." She spat angrily. "Rich asshole."

Cenred stared for a confusing moment then pointed towards the woman. " Aren't you his daughter?"

Morgan glared. "No." He snarled loudly, making Cenred quickly raise his hands in defeat. "I don't consider pedophiles, rapists or child abusers family or friend." She then turned to her Arthur. "Lucky for you brother, I know all of Uther's secrets."

Arthur stared for a long moment. "...Meaning..."

Morgana brought her hand to the heart-shaped necklace that hung around her slim neck. "Meaning I have the only thing that could close the security alarm...next to Uther's remote that is." Her hand slowly slid down and into her shirt, and a second later she pulled her hand out, a small key hanging on a heart-shaped chain.

Arthur stared for yet another moment. "...That's disturbing." He breathed.

Morgana smirked. "So you don't want it?" She said sweetly. She frowned when the key was snatched from her hand. She looked up to see Cenred holding the key to his fast-beating heart.

"I'll take it." The man said.

Arthur frowned and his brows narrowed. "...Don't you like boys?"

Cenred stared back with an unreadable expression. "I know a beautiful woman when I see one." He said quickly.

Morgana brought her hand to her mouth when she saw the look on Arthur's face.

Arthur sighed and stood up from the couch, his palm stretched out, he wiggled his fingers for the key.

Cenred held the smell key tighter. "But... I'm going in..."

Arthur glared. "Not if you're dead, you're not."

Cenred stood taller. "Why do you want the key?" He asked just as quick.

Arthur's hand lashed out and smacked the man upside the head, causing a loud, "Ow!" to run through the night.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The ideas are coming back for this story :D reviews help with how fast I update.

chapter5

Merlin was spreading some jelly on toast when he heard the footsteps come into the kitchen, he did his best to ignore the man as he opened his mouth to bite the toast, but that was impossible as Uther grabbed the toast from his hand. Merlin slowly shut his mouth and watched in shock as Uther threw the slice of bread away.

"You shouldn't be eating that."

"I'm hungry!" Merlin snapped.

The man pulled a box of eggs of out the fridge, milk, then walked over to the cabinet and pulled a box of instant pancakes. "Make that."

Merlin stared at the items before he glared at Uther. "I can't cook."

Uther chuckled. "Learn." With that, the man walked out of the kitchen as he spoke. "I expect breakfast in 30 minutes before I have to leave in an hour."

Merlin blinked sadly as he stared at the items. He then gulped nervously as he touched his growing belly with one hand then reached out for the box with his other hand and began reading the instructions on the back.

Merlin sighed angrily and slammed the box down and walked towards the living room. He threw himself to sit down on the couch and he clicked the control for the tv. He'd eat once Uther was gone.

"What are you doing?" Uther stopped where he was about to grabbed his suit case.

"What does it look like?" Merlin said bored.

Uther put his suit case back down and walked over to the TV and unplugged it. Merlin blinked away from the tv and stared up at the man.

"You are not going to sit around here day and night doing nothing."

Merlin scoffed then coldly chuckled. "Then that makes you a fool."

Uther blinked and his eyes narrowed in more anger.

"I can't leave the house, so I might as well sit and eat." He said as he bit an apple he grabbed from the kitchen.

"Are you _trying_ to anger me?" Uther snarled. "Because I have somewhere to be, and don't have time for a punishment, so the punishment will be more sever once I return."

Merlin exhaled and looked the other way. "Whatever."

Uther dropped the tv cord and slowly walked over. Merlin only eyed the man as he stood over him. "It seems my wrath you've already countered so many times has had no affect."

Merlin stared the man in the eye, his brows narrowed and his breathing uneven. He didn't have time to react when his jaw was grabbed and he was pulled forward, Uther's lips were on his, hot and wet. he could feel the man's lightly shaven beard and when Uther bit at his bottom lip, Merlin yelped into the kiss. Uther pushed him until his back was on the couch.

"Remember this moment, it may be the only time I hold myself back when you need punishment, and can end up being the only pleasurable moment for the rest of your life."

Merlin had the back of his hand to his mouth, tears stinging his eyes and looked up when Uther turned his back and walked towards the door. "I will be back for lunch, I expect it to be warm.

"The rest of _my_ life? _Life_..." His brows narrowed. "You mean the rest of _your_ life." He said low as he realized his solution. He jumped from the couch and ran towards the kitchen.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred looked in the mirror as Morgana fixed his black hat. "Black isn't my color."

"Stop being such a baby. You're a grown man for goodness sake." Arthur snarled annoyed.

"Sorry Cen, but it's the only way you can sneak in with no one noticing you." Morgana said and took a step back to admire her work.

"I look like I'm going to rob someone." Cenred frowned and turned to her. "How exactly is this unnoticeable?"

Morgana smiled and crossed her arms. "Technically you're going to _steal_ someone, not _rob_ them, and black is so you could blend in with your dark surroundings and if you get seen no one can describe the clothes you're wearing."

Cenred sighed and looked back in the mirror.

"Now remember, Uther comes from work very late, but that doesn't mean you have all night, you have to get in and out as quickly as you can." Morgana warned. "Uther has guards on only two entrances to the mansion. The two side doors. They make their way around the outside of the mansion so they're not staying in one place."

"Which is why you have ten minutes to move every time the guards finish passing." Arthur added. "If you are quick enough you can make it inside the back door with my key."

"Getting out will be more difficult." Morgana interrupted. You're inside the house, so you can't see when Uther's guards pass. Which is why you have the needles. Knock the guards out if you get caught. And just hope they don't see your face."

Cenred looked at the woman through the mirror with wide eyes before looking back at the reflection of his dark clothing. "I'm a dead man."

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, I'm suffering from slight writers block. I have ideas but can't seem to bring them together.

chapter6

Merlin was putting the last of his meal together in the kitchen when he heard the door open in the living room. His head snapped towards the door leading to the room before looking back at the plate.

"Merlin?"

He looked towards the threshold just as the kitchen door swung open and Uther walked in. The man sniffed the air and nodded. "Smells good." He walked over to the pot, grabbed the spoon and slightly stirred the contents before pulling out a piece of red meat. He stuck the food in his mouth, chewing slowly then looked towards Merlin. "And you say you can't cook." He scoffed.

"I just mixed a bunch of ingredients. Not really hard." Merlin shrugged and quickly stuck the plate he had towards Uther. "This ones yours."

"Nonsense, you eat it. I'll get a new plate."

Merlin's eyes trailed down to the plate in his hand, he gulped loudly and nervously then shook his head."I already ate." He quickly lied.

Uther stuck another piece of meat from the beef stew pot in his mouth before humming and grabbing the offered plate. He walked towards the kitchen table and with his back turned didn't see the long sigh of relieve from Merlin.

Merlin watched Uther sit, his heart beat in his ears as he watched the man open a news paper and began reading. Uther sighed and sat back in the seat. Merlin gulped nervously eyeing the plate of untouched food with wide eyes then looking back at Uther who was still reading. Merlin exhaled desperately and shook his head worriedly, he walked over to the counter and grabbed a piece of bread he toasted for himself then walked over to the table cautiously and lay the plate of bread next to Uther's plate.

"The stew tastes good when you dip bread in it." He said low.

Uther hummed. "Leave it there." He asked low.

Merlin sighed and again shook his head and looked down at the stew. "What time do you have to be back at work?" He asked low.

Uther pulled the paper away from his face and looked up at the boy suspiciously. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Merlin gulped thickly then shook his head. "No." He answered lower. "I... I just thought..." he silently cursed his trembling voice. "You should eat before it gets too late." He quickly lied.

Uther sighed and lay his paper on the table. He pulled the chair closer to the table, grabbed a slice of bread then dipped it inside the stew.

Merlin breathed heavily and walked back over to the cabinets then opened one, pulled out a wine glass as he glanced back at Uther chewing. Merlin eagerly tapped his foot as he pulled a wine bottle out, he then slowly walked over as he poured the wine in the glass. He laid the cup near Uther's plate. Merlin gasped when his wrist was grabbed roughly.

"Theres no need to be scared, Merlin. I am not going to strike you." Uther said as he grabbed the wine with his other hand.

Merlin exhaled low. "I'm sorry. I just..." He trailed as he noticed Uther lay the glass back down on the table and rub his throat. The man cleared his throat then grabbed the cup and sipped at the wine.

Merlin barely had to pull his wrist away and he watched as Uther coughed low. "Merlin, get me some water."

Merlin blinked once and only stared.

"Merlin..."

"No."

Uther's eyes trailed up to Merlin's and his brows narrowed in worry as he noticed, not a worried look in Merlin's eyes but a dark look. The man brought his hands to the table and used to it lift himself up. He gulped but it felt like something was blocking his throat. "What...did you do?" He snarled.

Merlin took two steps back as he rubbed his stomach, his eyes seeming darker. "Serves you right."

Uther fell to the floor, gasping for the sudden need of air. He reached out and grabbed at Merlin's leg, but Merlin easily kicked his grasp away.

"You should be more careful with who cooks your food." Merlin whispered. "Never know what they might put in, knowing the type of man you are." He opened his hand and let a small bottle fall next to Uther's head. The man struggled to lift his head so he could read the label.

Uther scoffed then gave a small chuckle. "Sleeping pills. That's... the best you can do?"

Merlin blinked as he thought for a second before he nodded. "Yeah. I would have used the knife but... I wouldn't want your dirty blood on my hands." He kicked again when Uther tried reaching for him a second time. Noticing how light the grasp was, Merlin slowly walked closer, then leaned down and dug in Uther's pocket. He pulled out the man's wallet, the keys, and the small remote to unlock the door.

Uther grabbed his wrist, this time Merlin barley flinched knowing the man would have even less strength. "I can find you where ever you go, boy. There's no point."

Merlin exhaled low. "Not if you're dead." He pulled his wrist away slowly then opened the wallet. "You shouldn't carry so much money on you." He grabbed the money and counted $400. Merlin smiled. "Thanks, _father_." He said sarcastically before standing. "I'll take this card too." He whispered and stuck the credit card in his pocket. "It'll be empty by tonight. You know, the baby needs a place to live, food to eat."

"Merlin...I will find you..." He shut his eyes and Uther's head fell sideways on the floor.

Merlin shut his eyes and smiled as he rubbed circles around his small belly. "You're safe now." He whispered. He sniffed when tears fell down his cheeks. He shook his head then walked towards the door, standing two feet away Merlin lifted the control and clicked the unlock button. He smile as he walked over and pulled the door open.

Merlin's smile quickly faded when he saw one of Uther's guards stop when he saw the boy. "What are you doing out?"

Merlin gulped nervously then looked inside the mansion towards the kitchen swinging door. Merlin's mouth fell open and his head snapped back towards the guards. "He's fallen! He doesn't wake!"

The man's eyes widen and he ran inside the house. When the man's back was turned, Merlin used this time to quickly run towards the gate.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred walked in the living room gulping at a bottle of wine he found in Arthur's kitchen. He looked towards the couch and saw the blond sitting near the arm rest with his elbow leaning on the rest and his knuckle under his chin in thought. Cenred walked over uninvited and sat, handing the bottle to Arthur, who just glanced at it. Cenred sighed. "You do know pouting isn't going to help anything?" He asked in wonder then brought the bottle to his mouth and took another gulp.

Arthur shook his head slowly. "We should be over there right now pulling Merlin out. Who knows what's happening to him."

Cenred sighed again. "You do realize who you are talking about?"

Arthur's brows narrowed in confusion and he looked back at the man in question.

Cenred licked his lips. "Merlin is strong. You say you love him, then you should know this already."

"I do love him."

Cenred shrugged. "I don't mean to point fingers, but..."

Arthur's brows narrowed more.

Cenred sighed again and turned so he was facing Arthur. "If you love someone you don't turn your back on them."

"What!" Arthur snarled angrily. "Are you suggesting-"

"I am not _suggesting_ anything, Arthur Pendragon." Cenred now seemed angry, his face lined and he hadn't broke eye contact with Arthur. "Both of you are young. You had Merlin in your grasp yet you let him go when he needed you most." Cenred shook his head slowly. "All for what? For a lie you _thought_ he made up?"

Arthur was now breathing heavily through his nose.

"Get angry all you want, but let me tell you, it happened."

"I _know_!" The blond exclaimed annoyed. "I _do_ believe him."

"That is not my point." Cenred said low. If I had him to myself, I would keep him locked so no one would hurt him, including you."

"I've never hurt him."

"That's where you're wrong." Cenred said calmer. "Merlin lived with me for months, or have you forgotten that already?"

Arthur exhaled. "Don't remind me." He said stubbornly low.

"Merlin cried out for you at night, and when he woke and you didn't show, that was when he cried for me."

Arthur scoffed and threw his hands in the air. "What is your point!"

Cenred's face softened into sadness and he shook his head slowly. "My point is, I will always be second no matter how much I care for him."

Arthur blinked confused.

Cenred leaned in closer until their faces were four inches apart. "Next time you have him in your grasp, DO NOT let him go. Because if I find him again, I will not return him."

Arthur sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I understand." He said low.

Cenred nodded back. "You are_ very_ lucky to have him. You should treasure him when he's there."

Arthur nodded again. "I will."

A small smile crossed Cenred's lips and he lifted his hand again holding the bottle of wine. Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle then took an uncharacteristic gulp from the bottle.

"Guys!"

The two looked at Morgana who stormed into the living room and walked over to the TV, she clicked it on.

_"There's no telling if Mr. Pendragon planned on killing himself or if there is foul play. Right now the investigation is on going as Uther is under suicide watch at North Acer hospital. Again, this is channel 3 breaking news."_

Arthur looked at Morgana with narrowed brows. "Where is Merlin?"

The woman shook her head. "The guards say the house was empty, that it was just Uther living there alone."

Cenred looked from Morgana to Arthur. "So he had Merlin stashed somewhere." He stated.

Arthur shook his head. "No. They're keeping him a secret. Question is, why?"

"This screws all of our plans." Morgana said low. "We may never find him if he's in hiding."

Cenred shook his head then stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. Arthur watched as Morgana made to follow but he quickly shook his head.

"Leave him." He said low when Cenred was out of sight. "He may be a coward most of the time, but he also has good intentions."

"What are we going to do?" Morgana whispered worriedly.

"I have no idea." The blond man sighed.

A/N: That ones longer! =D

Review Please :)


End file.
